


Hair Day

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background Vriska Serket, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hair, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Aranea braids Meenahs hair.(Originally posted 4-8-19)





	Hair Day

Meenah stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around her vast expanse of hair and wringing it out onto the floor. As was her usual ritual, she dabbed herself dry with the biggest towel she had and quickly slathered moisturiser on every conceivable part of her body, not wanting to keep Aranea waiting, but also wanting to miss out on her own personal rituals.

"Meenah! Hurry up!" Aranea called, growing somewhat impatient with her partner.

"Gimme a minute!" She replied, quickly smearing on the last of her moisturiser on her arms and hips, grabbing her towel and running into the bedroom, Aranea looking up from her phone at the naked girl.

"Meenah..." Aranea sighed, looking at her girlfriend over her glasses.

"You told me to hurry up!" Meenah set the towel down on the floor in front of Aranea and sat down, crossing her legs so that they weren't on the carpet. Aranea put down her phone and took off Meenah's head towel, her thick, black hair spilling down in tangles and messy curls. With a sigh, Aranea took the de-tangle brush and began to run it through the damp, knotted hair, the hair smoothing out only to spring back up with gentler curls and less tangles.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this every week. Surely you can brush your own hair."

"I know but, you make a good servant." Meenah teased, enjoying the feeling of her hair being brushed. "And you always do a REALLY good job."

Once Meenah's hair was adequately de-tangled, Aranea rubbed coconut oil on her palms and rubbed it into Meenahs hair, massaging it into her scalp and on the tips. Aranea looked down at her girlfriends face, Meenah in a silent moment of bliss, eyes shut and face smiling, the girl looking like a cat being pet.

Aranea smiled a warm smile and began to pull her hands away.  
"Nooo." Meenah whined, going to touch her long, wavy hair, but quickly being batted away by Aranea.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" Aranea asked sternly, already separating the part and the segments for the braids.

"Yes..." Meenah muttered, feeling Aranea start to tightly plait one half of her hair.

"I've shown you how to do this a thousand times, you need to start doing this by yourself."

"I know but, I like it when you do it~"

"That would be very romantic, Meenah, if I didn't have to come over to your house every time you undo your hair to braid it." Aranea remarked, fingers struggling in the mass of hair.

"It's still romantic!" She insisted "Because I prefer you over everyone else to touch my hair. You know how important hair is to a Peixes!"

"Thanks Meenah." She sighed, tying off the end of the left plait with a bright pink hair tie and starting on the other half of her head.

"Do you want me to do your hair one time?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know: braid it, dye it, make it all funky and spiky like in those weird Japanese cartoons. You name it!" Aranea chuckled at the suggestion.

"Very funny, Meenah. Imagine me with bright green porcupine hair."

"I mean...Vriska dyed her hair blue."

"Ugh, don't get me talking about Vriska!"

"I wasn't going t-"

"She is SO obnoxious! She acts like she's the main character of life, like the hero of the story, but she's just a BITCH! It's amazing she even has friends, or I guess just people who even tolerate her! She expects-"

"Ok babe, I love you. I love you so much, you're my main hoe. But please, PLEASE, shut up."

"Ffffffffine." She strained, tying off the other braid with a pastel blue hair tie.

"So how about it, you decide what you want done and I'll-"

"It's fine Meenah, I like my hair how it is."

"If you say so."

"And one last thing Meenah:" Aranea began, Meenah turning around to look at her girlfriend. "Get some clothes on."


End file.
